Why Grow Up?
by thenewanniecresta
Summary: Rebeka's been whisked off to spend the summer with her Aunt Sally and Uncle Eric. She's in for the surprise of a lifetime when she meets the gang of friends including tall blonde and mysterious. Braden/OC
1. Prologue

**Here we go, newest story. This is a Braden OC story, takes place after Grown Ups 2.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything but Rebeka and her parents. **

She looked at herself, sitting in front of the laptop screen, taking a deep sigh before turning on the stream.

Weakly, she waved at the screen, sheepish smile as her hand moved to brush a red strand of hair behind her ear. "Hello, I'm Rebeka, and for all of you whom stumble upon this, I have this blog to monitor my times living with my aunt and uncle in their hometown New England, which is quite far from where I had been residing in California."

Biting her lip nervously, Rebeka shook her head, keeping herself from thinking about California as she focused once more on the small screen. "Anyways, the quick dish about myself is I'm going into my senior year of high-school, I love music and each stream, I will try to suggest a new song for you guys that sums up my feelings."

Rebeka doubted that for a minute, fully aware that it seemed to be quite the common concept, but this was suggested for her to do and it made friends on the other coast happier. Looking back at the camera, dark green eyes shimmering, she continued. " I will honestly say I dislike sports and actiony video games, not really big on hobbies." Internally, she cussed for being uncheery but also felt little care because she wasn't the one who chose to do this originally.

Looking at the clock, she grimmaced, it was it was almost time for some Barbeque. Glancing at the screen. "So to wrap this up, this song this week is Pearl by Katy Perry, and see you later."

Moving hastily, Rebeka sighed and shut off the laptop, feeling her heart race and her mind swarming with panic. Was she too whiny? To closed off? To easy to drift by without a care?" Covering her face in a mattress, she groaned out, waiting until she began to relax before finally moving to where the rest of the family was, heading to the Feder home, Rebeka could just guess what Bean would manage to get into. Butter for pudding again?


	2. Meeting the Gang Part 1

**Hey everyone! I am so excited from the response I have received from this story, so here we go, the first official chapter! I will be attempting to update on a weekly basis with slightly short 1000 - 2000 word chapters probably? Since as much as I love 5000 words a chapter, it just is easier this way for me at the moment. Anyway, here we go! :D **

**I don't own any of these people, they are characters from a wonderful pair of movies though. **

* * *

_**Rebeka looked at the screen, wearing pajamas, and damp hair hanging around her face. "Hey everyone, stil the first day in this small town.. but I figured I'd try and do another update about how today was. So the first thing to happen was... **_

Walking down the stairs, Rebeka immediately could hear the sounds of her uncle Eric running around the house. Pausing momentarily, she took a minute to listen to what the large man was saying.

"Bean, no! Get back here!"

"No, DON'T superglue the scarf to your head!"

"Sally!"

Rebeka chuckled to herself as she continued down the steps, moving to the kitchen as she looked at the scene, covering her mouth. Bean, was covered in glitter, wearing a feather boa as a tail from his head in only his underwear, - to be clear the underwear having little cute teddies one them.

Sally and Donna were to the side, attempting not to laugh as Eric tried to pry the superglue from his hand. " Bean, don't you want to see Becky and the rest of the kids? We can't go until you at least give. Me. The. Glue." Rebeka leaned on the wall, thinking about what she could do until she remembered the gum in her pocket.

Crouching down, she pulled out a piece. " Hey Bean, buddy. Do you want a piece of gum?"

" Oh great, are we going to try and glue his mouth shut now?"

Bean nodded as he began walking over, pulling out of Eric's loose grip until he was standing in front of Rebeka, holding out hands. " I like gum. It makes you poop." Rebeka paused before continuing.

"It's going to cost you Bean bag. Can I have the glue?" Bean took a moment before handing it over to Rebeka, who happily gave him the gum- which he proceeded to shove in, with the wrapper.

Handing the gum over to her aunt, she smiled. "Here you go." Looking at the family, Rebeka realized how prepared they were for swimming, Donna wearing her bedazzled swim suit even, while Rebeka in a dress and slip on cardigan. Suit ready in a spare bag, listening to Eric and the rest of the family as they packed into the car.

The entire way, Sally gushed about each of the people, " Mister Hollywood." and the Feder family, the McKenzie family with their daughter, who apparently was a talented singer and a baby who loved to shake his butt, and then they briefly mentioned HIggins, and his fear of his son initially.

Listening to it, Rebeka came to one conclusion initially, either these people were hilarious or insane, fiddling with her sleeve, she watched at they pulled up to the house in short time, seeing people entering the home, it was gorgeous, althought she had to question the batchelor's van out front with the Star Wars on it.

Stepping out of the car, Rebeka looked around as she followed everyone inside, carrying her bag loosely in her hand as she stood behind her Aunt Sally in the house, watching as people bustled about. Plenty of kids Rebeka thought as Donna began to drag her towards the pool, babbling on about a boy named Keithe and how she was finally going to meet Donna's friend.

Walking in the backyard, Rebeka had to take a look around with awe, this was definitely owned by the wealthy. She could see people sitting on the patio furniture and swimming at the pool. Glancing at the boy in the cast, Rebeka cringed. Poor bloke was in for the dullest summer of his life.

As Donna pulled her closer, Rebeka realized this was the Keithe she was talking about, Rebeka smiled as she looked to Donna, if it worked out, Rebeka would be extremely happy for her.

Hearing her name, her head shot up, as she looked between the two young teens. " Uhm.. hello?" She looked around, feeling nervous and out of place as she looked to Donna. "Hey, why don't you keep Keithe, was it- company? "

Keithe smiled and patted the seat near him, as she laughed and watched Donna rush over. Walking away casually, Rebeka looked around, she was curious to see how the children around her age were like.

Hearing a whizzing noise she began to slow down, before she could register what someone was screaming at her and she felt her body being pushed and suddenly it was cold around her.

Rebeka took a moment to realize she was in the water as she swam up, clinging to the side as she looked to the adults, watching them laughing as she squinted crawling out of the pool as a pair of hands plucked her up, and lifted her out. She was terrified since Rebeka wasn't used to being picked up since she was like 10.

Rebeka clung to the body, squirming slightly as she looked and realized she had no clue who this was. Looking at them, the awkwardness of this which included her clothes clinging to her. Rebeka pushed herself away, not thinking about it as she once again returned to the pool water, this time however, she was accompanied by a burly blonde male, and in the distance she could hear the parents laughing as she sunk back down, cheeks flushed.

_**Rubbing her head awkwardly she nodded. " Pathetic right?" Well that was just the beginning it felt like for embarrassment tonight..."**_

* * *

**Here we go for now, I have an idea some of the more embarrassing things that will happen to Rebeka next chapter, but if you have any, feel free to let me know. **

**All of you guys rock my socks with your reviews and faves 3 **


	3. Meeting the Gang Part 2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and people reading this! Here we go, I am trying to make the next chapter long for you guys, which will be up real soon. I have less than two weeks until I move, but I only work one more week, so expect more updates.**

**Special thanks to: OnlyHuman123, baluivika94, boysarestupid ( Are they really? I should tell my brother you think boys are stupid and see what he says :P ), Art-Dreamer, nick miller nick miller, Kala-Warrior18, guest, live wildly, Katy, Choking On A Dream, MollyHarrison, MonkeysGoBoo, Psyco Angel, camsam17, hogwartswonderland, lovezjacobblack, sammyxxjames, shygreenmonster, Adena7476, CMPunkOrton, Kurai-Namikaze, Luronda, Stinulf, eastern-tennis1621, forbidenjutsu, nevershoutalex8, and pandasninjasandkiwis!**

**I really do thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Grown Ups universe unfortunately.**

* * *

Swimming up again, Rebeka could feel her cheeks flush, as she she pulled herself onto the edge, trying to make sure her dress' skirt stayed in it's place. Her aunt was nearby, holding a towel as she hastily grabbed it wrapping it around her frame.

Glancing at the young man in her pool she sighed, Rebeka leaned over and held out a hand, not saying anything as the man- who she noted was quite large- which was quite intimidating, as if she wanted to flee from his presence- and blonde.

Focusing her attention elsewhere, she noticed the soccer ball, rolling away from where she was, as if screaming that it was the key piece to cause this aside from the adults. Rebeka puffed out her cheeks, ringing out her hair, as she smiled at her aunt Donna before standing up and moving to sit on a pool chair, gazing at the people circling around the yard. It was pretty crazy what was going on.

Noticing the blonde man from earlier, she cocked her head, lips pursing as Rebeka watched him from a good eight feet toss children into the pool- all of whom that were screaming with delight from this. Glancing over, Rebeka watched Becky chatting happily with the freckled boy - Keithe. She smiled shyly as she noticed the damp man staring at her.

"His name is Braden." Rebeka heard behind her as she screamed out, flailing her arms as she panted, fighting entirely to stay on her chair as she heard a splat and glanced back, mouth agaped.

There was a spanish type of woman, she was the epitome of what Rebeka would consider beautiful, she had all the curves in the right places and on her torso was now covered in what seemed to be a cream pie. Rebeka flustered, pushing her towel towards the older woman, rambling apologies.

She could hear the adults laughing, as Rebeka tucked her head under her sweater, embarrassment was terrifying as she bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. Hearing the woman in front of her laugh, she uncovered an eye to look at her. Everyone was laughing not at her, Rebeka glanced to her uncle and aunt, shocked when she noticed they weren't disappointed.

Feeling a pat on the back, she glanced back cocking her head slightly before seeing a male around her age, dark skinned and with even darker hair, lips agaped slightly as she heard him kid around. " Last time I checked, pie goes in your mouth, not on Greg's mum." he laughed before continuing " I'm Andre, it's a pleasure to meet you Rebeka." She was questioning how her name was known but shrugged it off, not taking it for anything but her Aunt Sally telling people whom she was.

"It's a ple- pleasure, Andre." She said waving her hand gently, careful to keep it near her at all times. Rebeka's other hand fiddled with her hair, glancing around trying to find any sort of distraction, noticing a baby shaking his booty, she chuckled awkwardly. " Well.. I think I found where J-Lo's apprentice is..."

Watching his reaction, as Andre turned to look back, Rebeka stood up. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." While Andre was talking, although Rebeka was attempting to not be rude, she bolted her way into the house, ducking into the kitchen with a heavy sigh.

All alone at last. Sitting down on the tile floor, Rebeka ran her fingers through her hair unknotting all the new found ones she gained. The clothes clung to her as she debated heading to the car to grab her change of clothes- however she wished not to run into anyone again.

Hearing a rustling she tensed up, hearing the rustling get closer, Rebeka brought her legs closer to her body. Seeing the dog, a huge sigh escaped her lips, a smile donning her face as she held out her palm cautiously, watching as what she believed to be an greyhound sniffed it before licking it. Giggling from the feeling she moved her hand to pet the dog, relaxing as she felt the dog happily lean into her hand.

Rebeka lost track of time petting the dog, smile on her face as she tilted her head, wet curls falling onto her one shoulder. Not even noticing when Braden walked in, his plaid shirt off and he was rolling his shoulders- anxious to grab some more iced tea from the fridge when he took notice of Rebeka.

Standing behind her, he coughed a bit before laughing. "Nice dog." He muttered, as he crouched beside her, petting the dog's back as Rebeka tensed up, looking up at Braden as she flustered, and focusing on the dog mumbling.

" He is." Glancing upwards at him again, she bit her lip and let it slip between her teeth slowly. "Rebeka." She said before whispering in addition. " My name's Rebeka."

"Braden. Nice to meet you."

Rebeka felt like asking him what her aunt meant by him being there for school, he seemed much more comfortable with the company of others. She could hear the door shut as her head shot up to glance at the main doorway, noticing a boy and a very pretty girl walk into the room, in Rebeka's eyes, the girl screamed popularity as she sighed, knowing that she would need to scoot out of her way just in case this girl was Miss Popularity.

She could hear the voices mentioning the names of Greg and Nancy, but instead of butting in, Rebeka continued petting the dog, glancing down at one point to notice Braden's bare chest as she flushed, snapping her head to look away. Rebeka was so unsure about everything here. It felt like it was Wonderland.

Soon, Sally ushered Rebeka out for dinner, she watched the day unfold- including dealing with her uncle embarrassingly wolfing down 7 hot dogs trying to beat Higgins.

_**"So, that's all I feel like telling you for now. I mean, there was a lot more, thankfully it was more of the adults embarrassing themselves and the Greg guy in front of his girlfriend. At one point, they showed me a really strange video... I will never eat chocolate ice cream again. " Rebeka squirmed a bit, glancing at what seemed to be a clock.**_

_**"So, to leave you all here is a song I keep thinking of now. Embarrassment by Madness. It doesn't suit to a tee, but I love it." **_


	4. Squeals, Socializing and Butts

**Wearing whitening strips is weird :I Also I apologize for the tardiness. I don't really have any great reasons, I've been out of work for 3 days ( don't worry, I quit since I'm going to school) **

**But here it is! To my one special reviewer (special as in she can see me on a regular basis) I'm sorry the idea I said wasn't put in... quite yet.**

* * *

_**Sitting on the bed, legs crossed Rebeka waved once again on the screen to the camera, she wore the day clothes, grinning a bit as she cocked her head. "You know, I must say after today, I have a great respect for my younger cousin's clothing choices for me... not saying I will ever wear her bedazzled boots which could easily land a space ship. " Sighing, Rebeka sat up and smiled. " I guess that hanging out with people isn't as terrible as I thought it." **_

Rebeka could only comprehend so much on an early morning, one being she fell asleep curled around her laptop, music still playing, two was that she left her contacts in and finally that over the top of her laptop screen, she noticed her cousin Bean, wearing her bra and eating lipgloss. She was grateful that he at least went for the Coca Cola Cherry flavoured one.

Rebeka sat up, pulling the contact out of her eyes in a simple motion, one without much thought for she had worn contacts many times. Sighing, she tossed the old ones into the trash can before standing up slowly, she could feel the rising of her shirt but couldn't bother herself to fix it, knowing soon that she would change into her day clothes.

There was clothes laid out for her on the counter in the bathroom, after Rebeka agreed to Donna's pleas for her to pick out a reasonable outfit, it was a 'Teens only' day, however Uncle Eric and Sally were more relieved to kno that she was going too.

She could hear the sounds of Donna tossing open the door as she brushed the remaining hairs into something she could consider semi reasonable in public. She enjoyed this outfit greatly.

Bright green shorts, white t shirt, and a green scarf. The only thing Rebeka disliked was in the fluroescent lighting of her bathroom, she could slightly see the slight tinge of the her bathing suit underneath the white shirt - thinking about how Donna mentioned that it was something to be brought just in case.

Rebeka looked at Donna, smiling as she looked at Donna, her outfit being themed in a floral array of pinks and green. Rebeka had debated changing her clothes to keep it hidden, Donna- although much younger than she was was one you couldn't argue with for it would end badly.

Allowing herself to be dragged up, Rebeka stiffened ever so slightly, noticing the hoarde of kids standing in her doorway, Eric chatting up Braden, as Rebeka's cheeks flushed, something Donna noticed as she pressed her hand on Rebeka's cheek.

"You okay?"

"Y-y.. yeah. " Rebeka sputtered out, face red in embarrassment that her cousin was prodding her already flushed cheeks.

Donna grinned before tugging her hand and pulling her down the stairs, and straight out the door, in tow with the rest of the gang before letting Rebeka's hand fall limply to her side once again.

She followed, each step was cautious and nervous, Rebeka was terrified they would be caught trespassing after Greg told her the plans for the day, but according to Greg and Andre everyone in the town had been swimming there since they were 8, so it was more than okay.

Donna had left her, going off to assist Keithe carry things while he limped beside her, and so Rebeka naturally fell towards the back of the group, occasionally hearing snippets of conversations and gossip regarding things she didn't care for or people she had yet to meet.

The beautiful blonde was clinging to Greg once again, and Rebeka had to laugh. Greg, she'd have to admit, wasn't the handsomest of fellows- not ugly but not a magazine cover type of guy either. Nancy, a name Rebeka felt like she'd need to familiarize herself with such things, after all this girl would be one of her classmates.

Feeling a pat on the back, Rebeka nearly jump a foot in the air- stumbling as Rebeka squeaked, barely catching her footing, as she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed her face was out of the mud and still above her feet. Pausing a moment, Rebeka felt a weight around her waist, glancing down to see a hand her eyes snapped open, as she flung herself back, and into the chest.

Her breaths were heavy as she sighed and calmed herself down before peeking at the chest she was into, even though she figured by the sheer size whom it was. Braden. Long eyelashes grazed her cheeks, before she sputtered out. " Thank you." It was quiet and almost inaudible as she felt his hands retreat from her body, a ping in her chest made her body go cold, was she missing the warmth on her body?

Rebeka heard his 'Welcome' as he trodded past her, and patting Andre on the back, nearly sending him tumbling to the floor, Rebeka sighed doubt plaquing her mind as she began to think Braden would do it to everyone.

That's when she noticed the fence, everyone ducked under it after a quick glance about. Almost everyone had gone through as she followed suit, hastily trying to keep up with the others. What Rebeka hadn't expected was the sudden stopping of people in front of her, so to her surprise, her face collided with something hard.

She peeked an eye open as she noticed a pocket, and the edge of pants and a shirt. She heard someone yell "Cheese!" As Rebeka, clued in and darted back from what she realized was Braden's ass, her cheeks were flushed beyong compare as she hid her face with her hair- it was unintentional at first but Rebeka made no point in fixing it now.

Charlotte was the first one to come over, brushing Rebeka's hair out the way, she gave a small smile to the older girl. "Hey come on, it's not that bad. Imagine if it was the front." Rebeka attempted not to sniffle, the urge to cry in embarrassment was great but she bit it back. " The boys will bug you for a bit, but I'm sure they'll give it up when something else happens." Rebeka looked up at Charlotte and nodded with a sigh.

Was it embarrassing to be comforted by a younger girl? Standing up, Rebeka smiled and made it appear as if there was nothing going on in her mind as she fixed her hair and followed Charlotte, Donna close by as she muttered under her breath. "Act. Cool."

Arriving at the swimming area, Rebeka glanced up to the cliff with aww. She thought it looked so cool to cliff dive, her timidness and lack of cliffs however prevented her from doing such a thing.

She could see the guys do it, as a tug on her arm brought her straight into the eye sight of Nancy, the perky blonde smiled at her. "So I hear you are new here, I'm Nancy, it's a pleasure. So you want to dive with me?"

Rebeka was shocked with how kind the girl was being. " Uh - uhm. Su-sure." She squeaked out, as she scolded herself mentally for sounding like a preteen girl invited to her first school dance by a dorky guy she liked.

Nancy seemed to beam at the idea as she pulled Rebeka up the rocks. " I know these guys seem to be jokesters but they mean well." Giggling she looked back at Rebeka. " And I'm sure it will be great to know a girl my age in this group." Reaching the top, Rebeka noticing everyone taking glances at her, still clothed while each donned their swimming trunks or bikini in Nancy's case.

She paused in her step, before Rebeka turned around and began to undo her clothing, taking it off to reveal the boy shorts and bikini top. Nancy smiled as she eyed Rebeka. " I definitely love the suit, very you." Laughing, Nancy tilted her head at the boys. "Jaw dropping right?" Rebeka tensed up as she blinked before watching the guys agree with Nancy.

"Okay, guys, tuck the jaws back in and let's have fun. Rebeka doesn't want to be stared at all day like a piece of meat." With that Nancy strode over, and hip checked Greg a bit roughly as she then pulled him close to prevent him from stumbling off the cliff.

Rebeka smiled at them, pleased about the relationship those two seemed to share. She watched as they each began to run off the cliff and dive off. She tilted her head, nervous as Rebeka watched the few returning again to the top.

"Nervous?" Squeaking, Rebeka looked back to notice Braden, his hair soaked as she tried laughing.

"I'm starting to think you are purposely trying to scare me now, well good job." Rebeka said, taking the risk as she noticed him chuckle slightly.

"Maybe." He began, pausing as he glanced at her and then the water. "Why haven't you jumped?"

"Beginner's nervousness." Rebeka replied with a shrug, as she fiddled with a curl of her red hair.

"Need help?" Rebeka paused looked at him as she tilted her head and looked at Braden.

"Sure but hoooOOW?!" She said and as she did, Braden ran forward, lifting her up and against him before jumping off the cliff, Rebeka screaming and clinging to him the entire time as Braden held her close, the only time Rebeka stopped screaming was when her body hit the water.

Even underwater Rebeka clung to him, as he brought her back up, she felt like a drowned rat, hair clinging to her face as she glanced at Braden's chuckling. Letting go awkwardly, Rebeka felt his hand stay on her hips. "Well, that was exciting." She breathed out, hand running through her hair before hearing the splash nearby.

"Am I interrupting something?" Andre asked, grinning as Rebeka felt Braden let go of her and swimming away."

"Nope."

"No" Both replied in unison, as Rebeka glanced up, searching for any signs of flusterment as she sighed before swiming towards the shore and climbing back to the top, Rebeka wanted to jump again this time but she knew that there would only be herself this time, it didn't mean that she had to not socialize though.

From Nancy, she learned all the gossip of what happened before she arrived, it confused Rebeka when Nancy mentioned that Braden was only here for the summer but she shrugged it off as she continued listening. Hearing the boys talk about their adventures made her laugh, and she even noticed Keithe bringing up many of his stories, including how he broke his leg, face lighting up when he would mention Donna.

Rebeka rested her head on her knees, smiling at her cousin and tilted her head to her. Rebeka was glad Donna liked a guy that wasn't a shallow jerk. Occasionally Rebeka felt other toes poking hers and she could giggle, poking back, her body slowly relaxing as she gained a comfort with the group.

Only when it was getting late did they start heading home, just as they were arriving at the Feder's for the promises of BBQ, Rebeka felt Nancy tug her away from the group slightly and whisper in her ear. " Just remember, there's not a lot of summer left and who knows what will happen come September."

It puzzled Rebeka as she began to ask but was silenced by the finger to lip motion Nancy gave her as she nodded her head to Braden. Rebeka flushed, and nodded, not sure what to say, in her mind she was trying to figure out how to make the crush- something she couldn't deny- appear less obvious. The best way she could do that, Rebeka figured was to chat up the others such as Charlotte, who gave her the hilarious tale of her first date gone badly.

_**Smiling at the camera, Rebeka sighed. " I know, seems like a normal teenager's day, but remember I'm not normal. For the song choice, I thought Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics." Leaning forward, Rebeka turned off her camera, before flopping on her bed and tilting her head to the window. " It was a good day... a really good day."**_

* * *

**If you guys ever have suggestions for songs or for anything please let me know, I love hearing your feedback! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up real soon! **


	5. Dates, Movies, and Shock

_**The screen looked different, as did the background, it seemed to be a stall. Rebeka was whispering in a hushed voice. "Hey guys, I will have such the day to tell you about tonight. It is grade A crazy. Let me tell you later!" **_

Rebeka turned off her phone, as she sighed before walking out of the stall, glancing at herself in the mirror, sighing from her appearance and recalling what was going on in her life suddenly.

She had been sitting at home for the last few days, curled up in her room and reading a few good books - her favourite being The Outsiders, until Donna had knocked on her door, eyes wide eyed and lips pouting as Rebeka began to tilt her head, shutting the book.

"What is it Donna?" Rebeka asked, as Donna barged in, smiling as she looked at Rebeka.

"I have the hugest favor to ask you and I'll be forever in your debt and you'll be the bestest cousin ever!" Donna exclaimed as Rebeka examined her cousin closer. Donna had her arms full of clothes. Rebeka waved her hand, in an urge to continue as Donna began hopping up and down in her spot. " Could you please take Keithe and I to the movies?"

Rebeka paused before standing up, " So let me get this straight, you want me to chaperone your date?" Donna was about to protest before nodding happily.

" Yes! I might also need help figuring out what to wear." Rebeka smiled before moving to set Donna down on her bed, and examining the clothes, before settling on a white dress with a cherry patterning, it was thick strapped, and looked like it would fit snuggly to the hips and flow out past the knees.

Tossing the rest aside, Rebeka pulled out cherry earrings, and her hairbrush as well as a tiny make up bag. Sitting behind her, Rebeka began to fiddle with Donna's light brown hair, hearing her phone go off as Donna answered it, setting it onto speaker.

"Rebeka's phone." Donna said as she leaned her head back from the brushing.

"Hey, where's the ginger cousin of yours?"

" Right here Greg!" Rebeka called out, gently brushing the strands as she began to style the hair into something she hoped would work. "How may I help?" Rebeka was surprised that Greg had called her, even though she had previously given her phone number to him.

" Well you see, I was thinking of going to the movies as a group thing, what say you?"

Rebeka looked at Donna, who held her thumb up. "So, the kid I'm chaperoning at the theater tonight's cool with it, meet in the lobby?" Rebeka felt like it would be best to be in a group rather than all alone in a theater, where although she would feel comfortable be kind of lonely.

" Awesome, remember it's just the guys." Rebeka snorted before laughing.

"Nancy busy?"

"Yep."

"Alrighty, see you then." Rebeka watched Donna hang up the phone as she smiled and glanced at her.

"So, Donna, you have shoes right?" She grinned and nodded as Rebeka watched as Donna ran off, returning shortly wearing a pair of red peep toed shoes and donning the dress. Sitting on the bed again, Donna let Rebeka do her make up, which was simple lipstain and mascara.

Soon, Rebeka arrived at the theater with Keithe and Donna, leaving them to go about the movie as she waited in the lobby, not focusing on which theater they hobbbled into due to her attention being pivoted on the idea of buying popcorn and curling up in the seat, comfy off the shoulder sweater and yoga pants.

As Rebeka began to walk to the vendor, she felt two fingers jabbing her in the sides as she squealed, nearly tipping to the side as she noticed hands steadying her. "Thanks Greg." She muttered, as Rebeka stood on her own before sighing.

"What is with every girl I know being ticklish?"

" It's a thing, besides many guys are ticklish too."

" Nope."

" So let me get this straight, if I were to ask Nancy or even your siblings, they'd say the same thing?

" No need to ask anyone, at all. Please." Rebeka laughed as she felt Greg playfully jab her shoulder before pointing towards the concession stand. "So, the other buds are holding our seats."

" Oh okay. " she said nonchalantly, stepping towards the stand, eyes focusing on Reese Mini's that were on display, stomach growling before hearing Greg's rambling before pausing.

"Wait, which 'buds?' " Rebeka asked casually, grabbing her treats as she did, listening to Greg continue on more.

"Oh you know, Andre and Braden. "

Rebeka nodded, as she looked down at her highly casual outfit, and sighed, feeling quite embarrassed by how she dressed- knowing if the company was given to her before she left, her attire would have varied greatly.

Once Greg received his abundance of treats, which Rebeka helped to carry, she followed Greg into the theater and down the aisle of their seats. "What movie are we seeing again?"

"Slasher Chick 2." Rebeka heard as she sat down in her seat, glancing as she noticed Braden on one side of her, Greg on the other.

"Oh okay." Glancing around the theater as she handed Braden some of the treats, she took notice of two familiar figures much further up, which was quite easy to do seeing as the theater was rather uncrowded- at most 5 guests other than themselves in this theater, something Rebeka blamed for that new romantic comedy coming out mere days ago and it being a Wednesday.

Nudging Greg gently, Rebeka whispered. " Look up there." She glanced to make sure that Greg had in fact looked at the younger Feder and the oldest Lamonsoff child.

" 'Bout time." Greg whispered as the lights began to dim, and the screen lit up as she began to get comfy in her seat, leaning slighty on one arm rest, feet resting up on the seat in front of her, as Rebeka began to focus on the movie.

Rebeka paused a moment, tempting to glance back at the edge of her seat to see if an arm was there, something in her gut telling her there was. Shrugging it off as a silly thought, Rebeka began to let herself focus on the movie.

It wasn't too long until Rebeka was squeaking in fear, this movie was already in twenty minutes, her hands clung to the arm rest, curling up more in fear, as she began to allow her breathing to become panicked.

Seeing the blood on screen, Rebeka bit her lip as she felt a comforting arm around her shoulder, and curled into it, glancing up at Braden, as she felt a bit of worry towards curling into him- which was quickly dimished when the killer returned on screen, axe bloody as Rebeka hid her face against Braden's torso, nose buried deep into his chest, happily inhaling the smell of his cologne as a form of distraction.

The arm around her shoulder gave her a reassuring squeeze, as she moved her head slightly, turning it enough so that she could see the screen, Rebeka sighed as she continued to rest her head against Braden's torso, in a completely platonic way she mentally assured herself.

There was no sight of the villian on the screen, as she relaxed slightly, Rebeka peered down to look at Donna and Keithe, she squinted slightly to see them better when she realized the two were in the almost kiss moment.

Tapping her foot against Greg's leg, she pointed at the two below them who were so close to kissing as Rebeka sent Greg a look that was summing up her feelings in one go - 'Please do not ruin this for them until later' . Greg seemed to acknowledge this as Rebeka's focus began to return to the movie as the unnerving music began to play.

Curling up tighter with Braden, a small whimper escaped her lips as her hands reached for something to cling to, curling up tighter against Braden as she gagged slightly from the screen before clinging tighter onto what she was realizing had 5 attachments, peeking down she noticed it was Braden's other hand.

Flushing, Rebeka was going to think about it, however the blood curdling scream distracted her as she took in a deep breath, as the hand wrapped around her began to rub her shoulder soothingly. ' Why in heck did she decide to go to a horror movie with guys?' she asked herself internally with a groan before remembering that she loved to be scared, but more in the comforts of her room.

She knew the signs of the movie drawing to a close, and that soon Rebeka would have to remove her head from his chest, and Rebeka was worried the conversations that would occur after the movie had finished but she felt comfortable in the position she was in. Sighing, Rebeka relaxed herself again Braden, finally getting used to the movie's violence as she snuggled close to Braden, not yet wanting to give up the cuddling.

Rebeka paused when she felt what seemed to be a set of lips on her head, tensing up completely as she let her eyes widen and her attention was not even closely related to the movie anymore but merely on the millions of thoughts that were in her mind at the moment.

_**Rebeka was at home, her hair now washed, cheeks still enflamed. " So, other than taking the kids out for some ice cream with the guy's company later on... that was my day. But I didn't really expect THAT and I have no clue what to think other than that I hope Braden hasn't found this or will never find this. **_


	6. All the Best Things Have a Beginning

**Alright everyone here is the newest chapter, I am hoping to work on the other chapter more later, I was going to combine this chapter and the next one but there is a lot going to be happening. **

**Thank you everyone for the follows, reviews and just reading this story. I hope all of you are doing well in school if you are in it again, and that you are making new friends, like I did- 5 of my friends read fanfiction and thought I was cool for writing fanfiction :D Anyways, onto the story!**

_**" I apologize for not giving you a song last chapter, but here's one for you. It's Pussycat Dolls' Top of the World, which was how myself and Donna I could easily believe felt after yesterday. Me mainly since no one questioned me after the horror movie with the comfort of my company and You Spin Me Round, by Dead or Alive." **_

Shutting Rebeka, she heard some screaming before the collision on her chest.

Rebeka felt the cold shiver course through her body as she squeaked, practically falling out of her seat as she tried to brushed the iced sludge off of her torso, glancing at the fellow pushing napkins towards her, face beet red as well.

The guy handed her a pile of napkins as Rebeka finally grabbed them, and began to pat the spots which were damp, knowing she'd have to do laundry tonight in order to ensure this didn't stain into her blouse.

Turning away from the teenaged male, Rebeka looked at the shirt before peeling it off and being left in her cream tank top, glancing back she gave him a small smile before sitting back down.

"Accidents happen, and at least it wasn't my computer?" She quietly spoke, eyes soft as Rebeka carefully inspected him. He seemed pretty jock like- short brown hair, letterman jacket, well used neakers.

"Exactly, but still sorry about that. I'm Dick Bailey Jr., everyone calls me Bailey though." He stated, sitting down with his drink which was now only three quarters full as he extended his hand.

"Rebeka Chancler." She responded, as Rebeka shook his hand timidly before returning to sipping her iced tea after packing her laptop away into her bag.

"So you are new in town, where did your family move in to?" He asked her while tilting her head. " You know, usually I try to keep track of all the families with pretty daughters."

Rebeka nearly snorted when she heard his ' pretty daughters' comment before slowly responding. "I'm actually staying with my aunt and uncle actually for this summer and school year." He nodded with a grin before Rebeka heard a hollering of Bailey.

"Shit. Well, I actually have to go, the football team is doing some thing together, but as an apology, you should party I'm throwing tomorrow night. Just ask anyone for the Bailey residence! It'll be fun and who knows what excitement will happen?"

With that Rebeka was left in the coffee shop all by herself, as she sighed, left to ponder what she should do.

Returning home, Rebeka stopped in her steps when she noticed her Aunt Sally chatting with Roxanne Feder in the kitchen, smiling and waving Rebeka grabbed herself an apple from the basket as she rolled it in her hand, inspecting it.

"Didn't you leave with a sweater?" Sally asked her, pulling away from the conversation with Roxanne to focus some on her niece.

"I did... and it's in my bag, covered in iced cappuchino, a guy spilled it on me," Rebeka again, no hint of anger in her voice. " He did uhm... invite me to his party tomorrow. Not sure if I will do it or not..."

As soon as the two older woman her mentioning partying, their eyes both focused on her, as Rebeka stood back a bit, not enjoying the sudden attention.

"Are you going? What are you wearing? Have you asked anyone to come with you?" Roxanne began as she stood up, wasting no time in walking around Rebeka like a hawk circling it's prey.

" Maybe. No clue, somethig I'd normally wear? N-no.. who would I ask?" Rebeka asked, her mind flooding with thoughts, some which would make her flush at the thought of dating and whom she could possibly ask, the image of a tall familiar male came into mind as she sighed and slumped her shoulders, knowing she'd never be able to get Braden to come with her other than more than a friend.

"Well no matter, we'll dress you up in something very gorgeous and we can do your hair. You can get any guy you want after." Roxanne ranted, hands fiddling with Rebeka's hair a bit, as if seeing if the updo or do low would work. Rebeka could just imagine what was going on in the mind of the older woman, the gears turning flooding with many ideas of how to dress up this teenage red headed human barbie doll- as Rebeka now thought of herself.

Sally soon joined along, grabbing Rebeka's hands. "We can give her manicures, pedicures. Ooh! I can lend her some heels. Sweetie, you'll be looking so gorgeous after this, not that you aren't gorgeous already, I just mean that now we can assist you in showing your inner beauty."

She just stood there, Rebeka was unsure what to do, after all she barely had any fingernail, she would get nervous and bite them until it became nearly impossible to bite them any more. Then she would wait and chew once more when they grew some. As for a figure, Rebeka was rather thin but she didn't carrythe voluptous curves of her aunt or even her mother.

Before the poor girl knew it, Sally and Roxanne were tearing apart her closet, tossing dresses and skirts every way. It was almost annoying how they did so but Rebeka didn't want to say anything, in fact, she had just began to read her book again to keep herself busy. 

"What about this one?"

"It's more of a hang out than a party dress."

Rebeka wasn't sure how long had passed since that comment, until she was then hit in the face with a dress, with her level of distraction, she easily toppled over. Rebeka batted around until the dress was off her face.

"Wear that." Roxanne said as the two older woman began to pick up the clothing which they tossed before Sally glanced back to Rebeka.

"I have the perfect pair of heels in my closet, they could use a day out I mean Eric and I get so little time to go out in heels." She smiled before Rebeka smileldl at her and glanced down at the dress, it was one her mother insisted on buying Rebeka for her birthday, which she never wore.

Dark green fitted halter dress that was a bit short, it did however show off her legs, shoulder blade and a few inches of her back before the dress covered her again. Rebeka would try it on once in awhile when she saw it, never having worn it out in public.

Rebeka looked at them, nodding happily as she mumbled. "Thank you so much." She smiled before glancing down at the dress again before her gaze returned to the two adults who were gossiping and waving at Rebeka, who had a bad feeling about the sheer look of the adults, their faces seemed too innocent as if they were terribly hiding something that related to the house party.

Rebeka took the time after the two older women left her room, to reorganize it back to her tastes and set the outfit she was wearing for tomorrow, keeping a mind to ask Sally for the shoes later on tonight. Sitting down for a moment, Rebeka paused her thoughts before rushing down the stairs. " Aunt Sally!" She called out before hopping off the stairs and moving towards the kitchen, she waved as she noticed Keithe in her living room with Donna, both just watching the televison and Rebeka swore she noticed their hands were held together.

Sally glanced at her, noticing that from the spot was another vehicle in the drive way, Sally tilted her head before asking. "What is it?" 

" I was thinking, maybe you could take Uncle Eric out tonight to somewhere fancy I mean, you can leave Bean and Donna with me, no cost of course which you could take and spend the money towards the date." Rebeka began as she sat down on the chair, looking at Sally, hopefully eyes as she bit her lip and waited for Sally's response.

"That sounds lovely actually! I'll call up your Uncle and see what he thinks." With that Sally skipped off as Rebeka smiled knowing that soon she would be home with the kids, mind running with ideas about the party, and that she may need to let Greg know...


	7. Pa-Pa-Party!

_**I have tried so many locations to try and write this, which includes babysitting two drunk guys in my house that were playing with a balloon and pissing my roommates and myself off -_- **_

_**Also, I'm starting to feel doubtful about people enjoying this story, especially with the lack of reviews. :c They really do help, just let me know anything, even if you were to just say 'Yay!' or 'Hi'. **_

**Rebeka twirled for the screen, showing off her outfit as she smiled, hair flattened, eyes lined with a liquid eyeliner, and a light eyeshadow as well as mascara and lipstick. She smiled before blowing a kiss at the screen before laughing. " So, going to a party, **

Rebeka tugged at the hem of her dress, she sighed knowing it was tinier than she thought, glancing down, Rebeka bit her lip in nervousness when she realized how much of a plunge the dress showed, revealing more skin than she originally intended.

Sighing, she glanced over at Sally, brushing a strand of her hair which had been attacked by the heat of the rarely used hair straightener, before grabbing her small jacket and exiting the car, after ensuring that no matter what she would call Sally if she needed a ride, or would just walk home the six or so blocks.

Stepping out, Rebeka glanced around at the house, she could hear the loud music already, cautiously moving forward, she squeaked as she nearly tumbled over, before regaining herself as she walked down the small path to the front door.

Bringing her hand up to know, Rebeka saw the door swing open as she was dragged in by Andre. "Hey girl, damn Rebeka how did you hide being hot?" Rebeka laughed as he swung his arm around her shoulders.

"You've been drinking haven't you?" She asked, tilting her head as she looked at him, other hand holding a red disposable cup which had what seemed to be pink lemonade.

"Of course not, what do you take me for? " Andre asked as he looked at her. " I just got a cup of punch from the table."

Rebeka laughed as she looked at Andre. "Well I hope you enjoy your punch." Rebeka pulled herself away some to sit on the couch nearby as she looked to the table, knowing that the punch had to be spiked by now and it would be an interesting surprise to whoever was drinking it.

There was a crowd of people dancing towards one side, Rebeka was thinking that she put it mildly- dancing that is, it seemed to be half of the people were dancing provocatively and the other half were grinding against the males that were dragged onto dance with them. She could barely think from how loud the music was.

Glancing around, Rebeka took note that Greg nor Braden were there yet - she presumed they would before the fact that Andre was indeed here. After a few moments of questioning this thought in her mind once more, she felt the cushion sink beside her as she noticed Nancy- shorts and a plaid shirt, tied at her mid section to show off the belly button ring, something Rebeka did not expect Nancy to have.

"Hey." She called out, making sure her voice rang above the song as she leaned over, hand resting on Rebeka's shoulder. " Greg didn't tell me you were coming!" She yelled into Rebeka's ear as she winced slightly before leaning against Nancy, mouth near her ear.

" I got invited by the host, didn't really plan to tell them in case they weren't coming!" She hollered back, hands moving to tug on the dress. Nancy giggled, before leaning back and touching her hair.

"You even straightened it! Wow! I cannot wait to see the boys bend over backwards trying to get a dance with you!" Rebeka paused before laughing,as she looked at Nancy.

"That's not me, that would be you!" It was hard to believe, Miss Popularity, Nancy, was even suggesting that Rebeka would be chased after by the fellows in town, Rebeka was having a difficult time imagining herself of being noticed like that- she dreamed about getting attention of a sertain guy, but she knew that idea was farfetched.

Glancing at Nancy, she watched the girl laughing up a riot, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "No, I'm just nice and pretty, and people always want to date the pretty girl, but none of them seemed to suit me, until Greggie, he " She began, hiccuping on occasion, " he makes me laugh and smile all the time, plus it isn't the fact we would be hot couple, let's face it, Greg has a bit of a dorky face but he's my dork." Nancy bellowed out as she hugged Rebeka.

" Just like you look like a bookworm, Braden looks more like the woodscutter!" Rebeka once again tensed under the obviously drunk girl's embrace, as she shook her head.

" Nope, he doesn't notice me."

"That's not what Greggie told me." Nancy chimmed out, pinching Rebeka's cheek as she continued playing with her hair. " I was told that you, Miss Ariel hair, cuddled him during a scary movie and he hugged you tightly back."

Pulling away, Rebeka stumbled to the floor from the size of the small couch. " H- he told you that?!" Rebeka asked, her cheeks red, almost rivaling her hair, as she moved back up, flattening her dress some with a sigh.

"Told you what?" Jumping nearly a foot in the air, Rebeka tumbled over her heels with a squeak as she sighed before looking back to see Greg and Braden, she was flushing, her breathing was rushed as she slowly stood up, dusting herself off before shrugging.

"Nothing, positively nothing." She mummered before smiling at Braden. "You look handsome.." she said normally, however with the sound of the music made her seem as if Rebeka was whispering.

Leaning closer he smiled at her. "Thank you." As Rebeka looked down flushing. Dark jeans, a full plaid shirt - arms included for now, that was buttoned down to reveal a muscle shirt underneath. She felt him leaning closer as Braden asked. "Drink?"

Glancing up, she noticed his hand holding a case of beer, she flushed before nodding, feeling the cold can against her palm, as she glanced down before sitting down on the couch again. Skimming over the crowd, Nancy was dancing with Greg, Andre found himself a nice girl to dance with as Rebeka felt Braden sit down near her, leaning against the back of the couch.

Keeping herself occupied, she fiddled with the tab of the beer, before opening it slowly. Sipping it lightly, she cringed a bit from the taste. 'How was this a regular drink?' Taking another sip to be polite, Rebeka noticed the taste was beginning to improve as she drank a bit more. She glanced to Braden whom was easily drinking the beer, arm tossed over the back of the couch as she smiled shyly at him.

A song that Rebeka enjoyed soon began blaring as she looked at Braden, taking in a deep breath before asking Braden. "Do you want to dance?" She asked, heart pacing nervously as she watched Braden stand up, Rebeka easily stood, focusing herself on stepping so that no one would deem her ridiculous.

She felt Braden's hand clutch hers as she followed him to the designated dance floor as she felt his other hand go on her waist as she was pulled close against him, blushing Rebeka began to dance, feeling his hips against her own, hand moving to rest on his one shoulder, other holding her drink with the thumb over the opening. Rebeka knew she wasn't skilled in dancing that most of the other females, she rarely danced -or rather grinded against another person.

There was still space between the two as she felt Braden's movements, rocking almost in tune with her as his hand moved to her lower back, pulling her a bit closer as he rubbed the spot slowly, glancing up, Rebeka bit her lips as she continued her dancing, occasionally taking a sip, and hiding her face slightly when she noticed Braden toss his can towards the recycling container and getting it in like the pro.

She glanced up at Braden, as she felt someone scoop her can up. "That's so fucking empty!" Here!" Nancy called, pushing a can of Bacardi into her hand. "Enjoy your night you too!" She exclaimed before pushing one into Braden's hand and returning to find Greg.

Rebeka wasn't sure how many songs, or drinks she had gone through by the time she noticed her stumbling. Braden held her close as she rested her head on his chest, bodies pressed against one another as she looked up at him, Rebeka wasn't sure why she had been nervous before as she leaned up on the tip of her toes, before grabbing his face and wobbly trying to press her lips against his. At first she kissed the side of his lips before correcting herself.

She feel her nervousness leave as her body pressed closer to his larger frame, as she felt his lips eagerly respond to hers, hands clutching onto her frame as Braden deepened the kiss. Rebeka eagerly responded, hand rubbing his cheek as the other clung to his shirt, something inside of her wanted to continue this, deeply.

The question was, would she go through with such desires?


	8. The Highs Have Their Lows

**Life seems to be getting in the way! I keep forgetting to update with other stuff ;_; I mean, I feel bad but at the same time I need to socialize. **

**I may try to update before Sunday, but who knows. I have two of my girls in my program and a really cute (nerdy too) guy coming over to watch horror movies, and I kind of hope he has feelings like my friend Alex thinks. So cross your fingers? **

**I wanted to say, I dedicate this chapter to a lovely girl who I know personally who has had a bit of hard time with stuff lately, and that dad even said that idjit was acting like a peckerhead to you. So hopefully everything is all better now, and you guys can still be friends. **

Rebeka let out a groan, her head ached and her mouth was dry as all heck. She whimpered as Rebeka noticed the sound of a door shutting. "Owww..." Rebeka whined before pursing her lips and curling against the warmth. She heard a slight chuckle, as Rebeka shoved at it lightly. "Alarm clock... stoppit." she hissed out before curling up closer.

Pausing Rebeka nearly peeked an eye open before just asking. "You aren't my alarm clock, are you?"

"Nope."

Rebeka pulled away hastily, immediately regretting it as she clung onto her stomach, trying her hardest to keep whatever was in her stomach down. Glancing down, she took notice of the plaid shirt on her and the person she had been laying beside Braden. They were curled up on an unfamiliar floor with a blanket underneath. 

She glanced over to see Kurt McKenzie in the kitchen, as Rebeka resisted groaning out as she felt wrap around her waist, pulling Rebeka back down against Braden's chest. She could feel a tingling kiss on her neck as she gasped out before Rebeka paused and sighed, snuggling as she curled up against him. She could hear Braden mumbling something about not wanting to move yet, she flushed and glanced down, noticing she was still in her dress under the shirt with a sigh of relief.

Rebeka breathed slowly as she nuzzled his neck, heart racing as she dizzily attempted to think about the night before. She felt her neck being sore slightly, and could remember the attempts when Rebeka kissed him last night. Noticing the shifting of Braden's body she blink slightly, before feeling his hands shift towards her waist, as lips ran down her neck drunkenly as she gasped out squirming underneath.

Her body responded to his slightly as she felt her head aching from the hangover, hands clutching onto the fabric of his shirt, she could feel Braden's ministrations, however she was so out of focus trying to keep her world from really spinning until she noticed the bruising force on her neck as Rebeka let out a raspy moan before the lips moved onto Rebeka's bruised ones. Her head was dizzy as she peeked an eye open when Rebeka noticed he was no longer pressing his lips against her own.

Braden had either fallen back asleep or passed out laying on top of her, hands awkwardly placed on her body, as Rebeka groaned from the weight, knowing that if she were to ask for help from someone else, it would be quite embarrassing, especially since she heard the door shutting which made Rebeka think that Mr. McKenzie had left.

Rebeka soon adjusted to the weight as she relaxed and soon dozed off again, that was until she felt Braden's body and undetermined time later rush off of hers. Sitting up, she rubbed her sore eyes as she groaned, before standing up, feeling the cool air on her body relaxing her tense muscles as she took a moment to allow her world to stop spinning before walking towards the kitchen.

Glancing out of the window, she noticed that the sun was far in the sky, turning her head back to skim the living room she noticed that Nancy and Greg were sprawled out on the couch, both seeming to be passed out once more. Returning her focus to the task at hand, Rebeka went and took a cold glass of water, chugging it down hastily as she felt the relief of the dampening of her throat.

Once she had finished her drink, Rebeka sat down, her stomach lurching when she noticed the noises Braden had been making in the bathroom nearby. Feeling hands clutch onto her shoulders, Rebeka screeched out before she glanced back taking notice of Deanne who was laughing from Rebeka's screeching. "You guys must have had a great night, take it the punch bowl was spiked?" She nodded before Rebeka glanced over to see Braden slowly shuffle in before flopping on the floor.

"It was a good night." Rebeka said with a small smile, thinking about things that happened the night, a lot of time spent with Braden.

"The hickeys on your neck seem to say so, might want to hide those before Eric sees them. Your aunt said she'd be over pretty soon." Flushing, Rebeka nodded before looking back at the others as she walked over slowly, whispering to Braden.

"Where do you want your shirt?" He groaned before she nodded from his response. "Hold onto it for me Beka." Is what she believed to hear, so Rebeka did what she thought was right and wrapped her body with the shirt more.

Hearing a beeping, Rebeka groaned before seeing the familiar vehicle as she glanced back to Deanne who waved with a bit of laughter. "Take care sweetie, go sleep and relax on your bed, not this floor."

Nodding, she waved back before walking towards the vehicle and getting in with a small smile.

_**Rebeka rubbed her forehead as she smiled. "So… this is why you don't let shy girls out with their crushes. As for song today, it shall be Hangover by Taio Cruz, since yesterday all I did was sleep when I got home…Perhaps you'll see later me singing this song? Rebeka said with a bit of laughter before shutting the screen. " **_

**ALRIGHT! I'm sorry it is so short but life's been hectic!**


End file.
